K I S S I N G
by SoWutsUp234
Summary: Teddy. Duchamp. Will. Have. His. REVENGE. SHE. WILL. PAY. Rated M for language


**Summary: Teddy Duchamp was crazy and we all knew that. He'd taunt dogs that were considered the most feared, he'd try to dodge a train, and he'd make fun of the members of the dreaded gang, the Cobra's. He also hated goody-goody-two-shoes. And school. And Vincent. Vincent was his E-N-E-M-Y, and she'd always tell the teacher when something bad happened and Teddy was behind all of it. Vincent, you see, is a goody-goody-two-shoe, and Teddy would taunt her, he'd act as if she was the overweight train that he was trying to dodge, and he would always make fun of her behind her back. They were always competetive, until they took it too far. While competing, they uncover a past that was dreadful and a newly developed... _crush!?_**

**Pairing: Teddy/OC **

**Disclaimer! I do not own 'Stand By Me' but I do own this Fanfic. **

* * *

School... Bleh

School was something that Teddy hated. Actually, his hate for school went a whle new level of hate; _it went to ultra hate_. The homework, the drama, the teachers that think they can talk slang - but he guessed the chicks and hotties are okay. He sighed, as he imagined himself shooting people at the beaches in Normandy, just like his father. He groaned when he heard his mom's voice, realizing that it was the first day of school.

"C'mon, Teddy! It's the first day of a new school," Mrs. Duchamp chimed from the kitchen, as the smell of bacon and eggs filled the whole house. Teddy groaned again as he threw his sheets off. Getting out of bed with his glasses crooked and his hair a mess, he stumbled his way into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

A would-be-hero.

Teddy grinned, seeing his reflection grin back and leaped with joy.

Another step to the army, Teddy thought, his eyes shining with bright determindation. He snatched the comb and hurriedly combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and fixed his glasses. Running into his room, he grabbed a pair of khaki shorts, a white T-shirt and his backpack, putting them on in about 35 seconds. After, he ran down the stairs and sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Morning mom," he greeted as he grabbed a plate, stacking it with piles and piles and piles of bacon and eggs. His mom looked like she had just seen a baby get run over as he stuffed his face with food.

"Goodness, aren't we fast this morning," she laughed. "I thought you hated school." She grabbed a plate for herself and only grabbed a little. He rolled his eyes.

"I do hafe schoo'," he stated. "I on'y li' i' beca' o' tha babes." Mrs. Duchamp laughed, and put her plate in the sink.

"Is that so?" She asked, resting her chin on her palm.

"Yah." He put his plate in the sink and bolted for the front door.

"Bye mom!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey ladies," he greeted as he past a group of cheerleaders. They looked at eachother, scowling, and walked off.

"Fine!" He yelled back at them. "Bitches." He muttered as he walked off. Passing nerds, jocks, and wannabes, he finally reached his assigned homeroom. He walked through the threshold, as he was greeted by Vern Tessio, his timid friend.

"Hey Teddy! I guess we're in the same homeroom," Vern said, sighing with relief. Teddy rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his brown locks.

"This is going to be one long school year," he muttered. Vern didn't hear; he just walked alongside his crazy friend.

"So did you find out how many classes you have with Chris and Gordie?" The chubby boy asked.

"I didn't see them yet."

"Oh." The silence was kind of awkward. Chris and Gordie wasn't there, and it felt...incomplete. Gordie wasn't there to tell stories to break the silence, and Chris wasn't there to tell Vern to shut up when he began to talk too much.

"Uh, Teddy?" Vern snapped him out of his train of thought. Teddy looked at him, annoyed.

"What?"

"Hallmonitor," he whispered, pointing at the chubby short-haired girl with horn-rimmed glasses, wearing an orange vest, capri's, and a white T-shirt with green stripes. She had a notepad in her hand, along with a pencil. She stopped when she saw Teddy and Vern, and gave them a toothy, brace-y smile.

"Excuse me," she said, putting her pen to paper.

"You're excused," Teddy said as Vern tried not to laugh. Her smile started to twitch, grinding her teeth.

"Where's your hallpass?" She said in a strained voice, her hand clenching the pencil.

"What? School doesn't start till-" Teddy scanned the empty hallways for a clock, and when he found one, it was already 8:03 AM. "Oh."

An evil laugh escaped her lips as she put her pen to paper again.

"And what is your name?" She asked.

"Teddy Duchamp, future Corpral. And this, is my friend, Vern Tessio." Teddy pointed to Vern. She nodded, and ripped out a pink slip from her notepad. He recognized it and when she handed it to him--

* * *

"Detention?! What the Hell?! We didn't do shit!!" Teddy yelled in Detention Hall. The teacher slammed a ruler on his desk.

"Watch your language, _Mr. Duchamp_," she hissed his name, taking a bite from her polished, red apple. Teddy rolled his eyes. Vern bit his lip nervously. The door opened, the hallmonitor that Teddy and Vern had encountered earlier stood there nonchalont.

"Here, Mrs. Crenting," she said, handing the older lady a stack of homework.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Belmount, am I correct?" Mrs. Crenting asked, pushing her small glasses to the bridge of her nose. The hallmonitor nodded.

"Well thank you, Miss..."

"I'm Vincent Vivian-Veronica Jennings," the hallmonitor introduced herself proudly with a big grin. The older woman raised a petite eyebrow.

"Isn't Vincent a boy's name?"

"Well, yeah. My parents thought I was a boy when I was born, since I wasn't born in a hospital." Vincent said.

"Oh. Well, you may leave," Mrs. Crenting said, gesturing her to go. Vincent turned, and before she closed the door, she said, "Way to go, Mr. Duchamp. How are you going to join the army when you got sent to detention on the first day of school?" She laughed and closed the door behind her.

Teddy grinded his teeth. "Bitch..." He muttered under his breath. Vern looked at him nervously, still biting his lip.

"Teddy, don't let her get to you. She's just a kiss up," he said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Teddy breathed. The bell rang, indicating that it is now the first period, and the two boys got out from their seat. When the teacher wasn't looking, Teddy flipped her off.

* * *

"Ah, nice to see you two, Mr. Duchamp and Mr. Tessio," Mr. Belmount mused. "Please, take your seats." He pointed to the two empty seats that were, unfortunately, besides Vincent Vivian-Veronica Jennings. Her jaw dropped almost instantly, as she abruptly stood up from her seat, slamming her palm on the surface of her desk.

"Mr. Belmount! You can't be serious," she cried. Everyone else laughed.

"Why, you'd make the perfect helper for these two." Mr. Belmount chuckled. Teddy grunted and dragged his butt to a seat, Vern following behind him.

"Fuck." Vincent looked like she was going to bang her head onto the desk. Teddy looked at her with an innocent smile.

"It isn't polite to swear, Vincent," he said, loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Vincent!" Mr. Belmount scolded with disbelief. "Please, refrain yourself from saying such foul language." He looked at her for a few more seconds and slowly turned to face the board, finishing what he had wrote. Vincent snapped her head at Teddy.

_'You fucking I-DI-OT!' _She mouthed. Teddy grinned. He sat back in his seat, and sighed quietly.

This is going to be one long school year!

* * *

**Mwahahahaha :D**

**Well, this is my first story on this account, and I've taken a quite liking to the movie 'Stand By Me' by Stephen King... Aw heck. I'm kind of obsessed with it... Anyways, this is a fanfic about Teddy, and he competes with this goody goody two shoe named Vincent. Who is a girl. Ah-hahahahaha... Anyways, I really sure do hope that my character isn't Sue-like. If it is, just tell me! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
